Most Dangerous Game: A Thunderbirds story
by Fantasyqueen10
Summary: A slightly different take on what happened in the Thunderbirds movie. Alan and his friends have to evade the Hood long enough to get back to Tracy island HQ and save their families. Did I mention that they have to evade a madman and save the world?
1. Chapter 1: Introductions and Wishes

_**Hey! This is my first time writing a Thunderbirds fanfic, I usually write for anime or videogames, but I love the Thunderbirds and thought that this story might be a good way to start out with! It's a movie verse story, but it takes on some images and ideas from a story called **__**The Most Dangerous Game**__** by Richard Connell. It just fits perfectly with this story! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I neither own the Thunderbirds or the **__**Most Dangerous Game,**__** but I wish that I owned the Thunderbirds!**_

_**P.S. I am taking liberties with Wharton's and basically everything else. Don't worry, it won't be too bad! **_

Alan was staring out of the classroom window thinking about how unfair it was that his dad and brothers got to remain on a tropical island and get to travel all over the world; even if it included near death experiences. All he got to do was see them every once in a while( Wharton's only allowed the boys to go home on Winter break and Spring break before Summer break) and then he was back to boarding school in New England. For a while it was enjoyable at home, and then he and his dad got into one of their famous arguments. After that, he was either grounded or they were all out on missions and he never got to see them. More than once, he only saw them for a total of 24 hours before he went back off to school. He spent most of his time in the secret hideout that he and his best friends Tin-Tin and Fermat created when they were little. Of course, now that they were older, it was a little bit more refined and enjoyable. Tin-Tin now went to an all girl's boarding school in England and stayed with Lady Penelope during her school breaks before they both headed off to pick up Alan and Fermat at Wharton's. Alan and Fermat shared a dorm room and every morning when they woke up, there was a vid call from Tin-Tin. They talked for a while before Alan and Fermat had to go to class.

Which brings us back to where Alan was daydreaming in class, he had already finished his day and was sitting in last period math- Pre AP Geometry. He usually couldn't wait to get out of class because then he had soccer and tennis practice before band practice and homework, but not today. Today was the last day before Spring break and after this period, parents and guardians would start to arrive to pick up their kids or charges. Speaking of which, who was going to come get him and Fer…

"A-Alan!"

Alan snapped back into the present at Fermat's call. He realized that the entire class- including the female version of the Grinch- Ms. Gerrick, his all seeing math teacher- staring at him. He then winced and gave a small, nervous grin as she glided down the isle and gave a big speech about how the class was learning about the Pythagorean theorem and what was he doing during that? Alan winced again as his teacher reached for his notebook.

"Thunderbirds are go… Well, I hope you aren't going any where over Spring break because I expect a 10,000 word essay on my desk the day we get back. Is that clear?"

"Yes ." Alan responded with a defeated and slightly angry tone.

All through the room Alan could feel the eyes of his classmates; some staring in sympathy, and some in joy at the humiliation Ms. Gerrick had caused him. After all, he was Golden Boy Tracy; the last in a long line of Golden Boys.

"Yes !" Alan threw his pencil in his locker and decided to get the rest of his stuff after the final home room period before break started. After last period, all the boys would go into the rec room for a sum up of the day by the headmaster or assistant headmaster before they were allowed to go their separate ways.

"A-Alan!"

Fermat's quick thinking alerted Alan to the approach of said math teacher and said headmaster.

"Headmaster, Ms. Gerrick."

Ms. Gerrick just sniffed while the headmaster replied with a "Mr. Tracy," and then continued walking on. Suddenly there was a stampede of kids all following the school's little messenger.

"The Thunderbirds! It's the Thunderbirds! They're going to be on TV!"

Alan and Fermat started at the mention of Alan's family. As the boy rushed past them, Alan swiftly caught him with the reflexes only somebody with four older brother's had.

"Whats going on? Where are the Thunderbirds?" Alan felt a small twinge of worry. Was it something big, or something small? After all, the Thunderbirds themselves were replaceable, but his family wasn't.

"They're at an oil rig fire in Russia!" With that Alan let go of the boy and the boy continued his journey to the rec room.

"Great! My brother's are out on another cool mission and I am stuck here!" Alan sighed in frustration. What he wouldn't give right now for the calming process of smacking soccer balls into the goal or smashing tennis balls at a fence.

"Want t-to g-go watch?" Asked Fermat.

"Yeah!" Alan and Fermat sprinted down the outside corridor and into the rec room where it seemed all of Wharton's students were gathered to watch the epic Thunderbirds perform another of their daring rescues. Alan and Fermat pushed their way up to the front as they heard what Alan's dad called the Thunderbird's designated press reporter, Lisa say that an emergency call went out to the Thunderbirds just minutes before… and there they were! Finally up at the front, Alan and Fermat watched the plasma as they saw the blue and silver of Thunderbird One and the green of Thunderbird Two. Alan and Fermat both knew that Scott, Alan's oldest brother was in Thunderbird One while his dad and other brother's Virgil and Gordon were in Thunderbird Two. Alan's second oldest brother would be monitoring the situation from Thunderbird Five, the Thunderbirds' space station.

Alan and Fermat watched as Thunderbird Two locked onto the signals being projected from the trapped workers and sent down Virgil in the loading platform. Everyone could see that it was very windy and dangerous because the rig could blow at any moment. Virgil fired the safety lines and gave the ok to start hoisting them up. About half way up, a gust a wind blew them around and for a minute it almost blew them off.

"Come on Virge! You can do it!" Alan muttered under his breath. Unconsciously Alan and Fermat started to perform the maneuvers that Alan's dad and brother's would be performing in order to get the workers off the rig and into Thunderbird Two. As soon as Virgil and the workers were safely inside of Thunderbird Two, Scott fired an oxygen depriving missile at the rig, successfully depriving it of the oxygen it needed to burn. There was a minor explosion before all the fire went out and you could barely hear Lisa wrapping the scene up over all of the cheers from the boys in the room. Alan breathed a sigh of relief as his family safely flew away from the accident scene; mostly likely flying the workers to a hospital to check for any injuries.

"Boy, I wish I could be a Thunderbird!"

Alan and Fermat turned around as the comment was said and came face to face with Bradley Morgan, a player on the soccer team who was the back up player for the team if Alan got injured seriously enough that he couldn't play in a game. Coincidently, every time a game neared, Alan always seemed to get mildly injured; broken fingers, sprained knees, arms, wrists, feet, you name it! Alan always seemed to pull through whatever injury he seemed to sustain that day and always played well and after a few games, the team voted the only sophomore on the team the Captainship. It was quite an honor considering it was mostly seniors with a few juniors on the team.

"Keep dreaming diaper boy," Alan responded smartly. As the rest of the room laughed, Bradley glared and was about to stomp off when the doors banged open and Alan heard "Tracy!" echo off the walls. He cringed, thinking he was once again getting in trouble for something that he had supposedly done. This was new to him as he couldn't think of anything he had done that merited that particular tone of voice. Alan and Fermat looked towards the door as the headmaster entered.

"Tracy! Someone is here for you!" As the headmaster said this, Alan noticed that he was looked a little punch drunk. There were some small twitters and murmurs as a petite blonde woman walked into the room. The sunlight shone on her magnificent blonde hair and crisp, sophisticated entirely pink outfit. Alan felt a grin spread on his face as the welcome British accent issued forth from the woman's mouth.

"Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, at your service. Alan darling, your father has been unexpectedly detained. He has asked me to pick you up. Is that alright?" Alan nodded and then Lady Penelope said, " Now, shall any of these fine young things be joining you?" Alan knew what she was getting at; Lady P was a horrible tease.

"Just Fermat," Alan said, as all of the boys hands went up in the room and there was a chorus of "Me!" went up. "Quite right," Lady Penelope said with a small grin.

Alan and Fermat walked to their room with Lady Penelope following behind. Alan felt mildly irritated as he wanted to discuss the rescue with his father's British International Rescue agent, but as they were followed by a group of boys who seemed fascinated by the British aristocrat who had decided to grace the halls of Wharton, Alan knew that it was hopeless. Suddenly, Alan heard a group of familiar voices break through the voices and say, " Break it up! Break it up! If you want to go see something interesting, go look at what the cafeteria is serving!" Alan and Fermat looked at each other and grinned as they recognized the voices of their friends junior Collin James and senior Arthur Walden. Collin was on the soccer team with Alan and the mathletes team with Fermat, while Arthur was on the tennis and debate/ current affairs team with Alan. Arthur was the captain of the debate/current affairs team and was leading the team to the regional finals held right before summer break in New York. Both were good and loyal friends that Fermat and Alan could depend on for anything. Said friends both appeared in the door way to Alan and Fermat's room.

"Hey Speedster, hey Brain!" Alan and Fermat both blushed at their nicknames as Lady P raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow with a grin. As Alan and Fermat looked at each other, they both knew that somehow, those nicknames were going to end up in the hands of Alan's prankster brother Gordon. They both groaned as they realized all of the torture possibilities.

"Are you guys going to stand there all day or are you going to pack? You know its rude to keep a lady waiting!" Arthur grinned as Alan scowled and chucked one of his size one training soccer balls at his head. With practiced easy, he caught it and chucked it over to Collin who headed it back to Alan who chested it into his suitcase. Lady P was surprised at Alan's skill with the football- soccer ball here in America she amended- but one look from Alan and she knew that he wanted to keep this between them.

"I would be done faster if we didn't have the twin stooges in here causing all of this trouble!" Collin and Arthur laughed and then Arthur said to Alan, "Here is a packet of all of the new information that I expect you to memorize and organize into a speech or at least notes that we can build on. You know that George Washington Academy is going to go for our necks when it comes to NATO and the European Union. I want us to insure that we leave no stone unturned!" Alan grinned at how stressed his friend was on the issue of the coming debate qualifiers.

"Relax Arthur!" came three voices. Collin, Fermat and Alan looked at each other and burst out laughing at the expression on Arthur's face. "Alright, alright. Don't worry. I'll look it over and come up with something." Alan told Arthur. "Just make sure you don't forget to practice your heading and your corner kicks."

Arthur replied with a wounded expression, "Yes captain!" His mouth opened again, but before he could say anything, Collin grabbed his arm and dragged him off calling bye to both boys. Shaking their heads at their friends' antics, Fermat and Alan finished packing with little disruption while Lady Penelope told them about how Tin-Tin had been let out of school early and was already at the island. As they made they're way out to FAB 1, Lady P's magnificent car, they were once again followed by a small horde of kids and their parents. When they finally reached outside, Alan took the liberty to whisper to Lady P if she was here on a secret mission for his father. Her reply was that she was an undercover agent, so please try to be discreet. Waiting for them at FAB 1 was Lady P's reformed manservant Parker. Both boys greeted Parker enthusiastically, and got in the car, just in time to see Parker stop Bradley from touching the spotless FAB 1. Parker started the car and drove off down the elaborate tree covered drive of Wharton's under the instructions from Lady Penelope not to run over any children. Finally on the road, Alan and Fermat could feel both their spirits lifting as FAB ditched the road and started to fly off towards Tracy Island. Alan felt his worries leave him as he lost himself in the air; all except one little nagging feeling in the back of his head.

_**Wow! That's the longest out of all of my stories that a chapter has been! I hope that its off to a good start! Updating may be a little irregular at first; school starts Monday and I still have some summer projects to finish, but hopefully I will have the next chapter out soon! **_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Wow! I can't believe what has all gone on in the past 24 hours! Not only did I receive wonderful reviews, gain the most wonderful BETA ever-thanks so much Athena's Owl!- but I also had a personal tragedy occur. I won't go into details really, but it is a big shock. Anyway, there may have been some confusion in my summary and my course of action for this story; basically it's the same plot line where the Hood infiltrates Tracy Island and tires to steal the Thunderbirds, traps Jeff and the boys minus Alan on Thunderbird 5, and tries to eliminate Alan, Tin-Tin, and Fermat. This version will be a little more dramatic and a tad of violence and gore. As for updating, it might be a little irregular, but I will do my best to my loyal reviewers! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and to my awesome BETA!!!**_

_**P.S. I also noticed that when I posted the first chapter, some of the words and sentences got left out. I don't know why that is happening, I keep trying to fix it, so if there is any confusion, please tell me and I will try to fix it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds or **__**Most Dangerous Game,**__** though I wish I owned the Thunderbirds!**_

Alan stared out the window of FAB 1 and thought about what he was going to do over Spring break. Of course there was that essay for math and of course he had to look at that debate information for Arthur. That would be interesting as the last time Wharton had been in the running for regionals was back in 1989 . Arthur hoped to go to regionals, nationals, and then maybe then worlds. It was a pretty far stretch, but Arthur said that nothing was impossible when they had their secret weapon. Apparently Arthur thought that Alan was a master or debating and negotiating since he was the youngest of five boys. Arthur was determined that since Alan was on the team, they were bound to win what ever debate they went into. So far, they had managed an undefeated season, and it wasn't because Alan was a master of debate because of his bothers; it was because he was just a master of debate.

Alan brought himself back into the present as he heard Lady Penelope talking to Fermat about the school year so far. Fermat was eagerly filling her in on all of the competitions that he and his mathletes team had been in; they too had had an undefeated season. As Fermat wound up his speech, Alan brought himself back down to earth. He knew that he would be interrogated next, and was coming up with ways to dodge the obvious questions about his school and after school activities. Fermat already knew that Alan wasn't ready for anyone to know that he was the first Sophomore soccer captain that Wharton's had ever had, or that he was on the current affairs/debate team. Fermat and Tin-Tin were the only ones who knew, and he had sworn them to secrecy. God knows what praise or "helpful" hints his family would give him if they found out. As of right now, Alan was perfectly content to only have his two best friends knowing his secret.

Parker's voice cut into Alan's musings as he announced that they were approaching Tracy Island. Alan began to feel a feeling of excitement as he thought of getting to see his family once again. At the same time, that small feeling of apprehension wiggled its way back into his head. He looked back at Fermat and Lady Penelope and could see in their faces that they were excited to be going back to paradise. Alan looked down at his backpack and started to repack the debate folder he had had out previously as Parker's voice sounded once again and said that they had some company. Alan's head snapped up and he looked up and out of the window in time to see Thunderbird 1 and it's pilot pull up alongside FAB-1. Alan grinned and gave the thumbs up sign at his older brother Scott. Scott grinned back- his grin conveying how happy he was to see his youngest brother coming back home- and waved. Alan then whipped his head around in time to see Thunderbird 2 pull up and watched as his dad saluted him. Alan felt the same excitement every time he saw the Thunderbirds. He smirked as Scott pulled up and turned over Thunderbird 2 and then both 'birds accelerated towards the island. Lady Penelope also smirked and said with a fond tone that that was showing off. Alan looked at the Thunderbirds in the distance and quietly stated that he wished that were him. He thought that it had gone unnoticed, but all three other occupants of the vehicle had heard him.

Alan stepped out of FAB-1 and pulled his jacket and backpack on his shoulders as the warm tropical breeze blew his hair and warmed him. He gave a relaxed smile as reveled in being back in paradise. He heard the familiar roar as Thunderbirds 1 and 2 descended back into their silos. Alan knew that he would have plenty of time to go to his room and put up all of the evidence of the debate and soccer teams, before he even saw his brothers or father. It was mandatory that after a rescue, Jeff and who ever went out on the mission did a mission debrief. Depending on how the mission went, the debrief could take 5 minutes, or it could take 30. Either way, Alan liked being able to unpack with out any hovering elder brothers. Alan loved them, but man! A guy needs his space sometimes! Alan turned around and helped Fermat and Parker get their suitcases out of the trunk of FAB-1 and started carrying them up to the villa.

All around him, there were the tell tale signs of paradise; birds, plants, and of course the weather. Alan, Fermat, Parker and Lady Penelope finished their walk up to the villa, where they then parted ways; Lady Penelope and Parker to Lady Penelope's personal guest bedroom, Fermat down to his father's lab, which doubled as their living quarters, and Alan to his bedroom. Alan finished the walk up to his bedroom and pushed open the door. He smiled as he saw the familiar interior; the bed, desk, dresser, closet, bathroom, and the wide open balcony. He put his bags down and walked out to the balcony. He sighed as he smelled the fresh sea breeze and felt the warmth of the sun on his face. He looked around and realized how lucky he was to have a home like this. It was a complete paradise; the only downside was that sooner or later there was bound to be an epic argument between him and his dad.

These arguments were legendary and everybody knew to stay away from either of them for at least 2 hours after one. They included a whole range of topics but the most common were about school and becoming a Thunderbird. Alan could never seem to get good enough grades in school; sure he made good grades, but they weren't in the classes his dad wanted them to be in. Math and Science had been Scott and John's strong subjects; Biology and Chemistry were Virgil and Gordon's, and it seemed to Alan that that's what Jeff wanted Alan to be good at. Alan loved English, history, and of course debate; but Jeff overlooked those. Also, Jeff seemed to think that Alan didn't do any extracurricular activities. They didn't grade those classes, so unless Alan told anybody, nobody knew that he was taking them. Alan wished that he could tell them, but knew that his brothers would try and help him with soccer and the debate team, and he wanted something that was his and his only.

A soft knock startled Alan and he heard Fermat's voice coming from outside the door. "A-Alan, s-s-supers r-ready." "'Kay Fermat, I'll be right there." "Y-you b-better! Otherwise O-Onaha s-said that your dessert would be g-given to G-Gordon!" Alan could hear the laughter in Fermat's voice; there was no way that Gordon was getting his dessert! Onaha made the best desserts ever and it was hard to resist them. Alan quickly finished putting his clothes and school stuff away, and then changed into a less formal version of his school uniform. It was a T-shirt that had the Wharton's logo on it, jeans, and a jacket that said Wharton's, but really it was one of Alan's old soccer training jackets.

Alan exited the room and looked down the long hallway towards his father's office. The door was still closed with a red light beeping on the lock; that usually meant that the mission debrief was still going on. Alan sighed with longing and a slight sadness and continued down the stairs towards the kitchen. He could smell burgers, fries, and a long list of good food. He walked into the kitchen moments later and was suddenly engulfed in a warm hug. The smell of fresh rain and tropical flowers filled his nose as he returned the hug to his mother figure.

"Alan! It's so good to see you again! Why, you're skin and bones! What do they feed you at this so called "prestigious" boarding school?" Alan laughed and answered cheekily, "rats and gruel," which was then returned by a swat on the head and a loving smile from Onaha Belegnat, the Tracy's housekeeper/ cook. Alan and Fermat talked with Onaha for a few more minutes, and the both heard the approach of their fathers. Alan felt a deep ache come from inside him as he heard his father's deep, slightly gruff voice echo through out the room. Alan turned around and watched as his father, the great Jefferson Tracy entered the room with his loyal engineer, Professor Hiram Hackenbacker at his side. Both Alan and Fermat ran to their father's as they got nearer to the kitchen.

"Dad!," Alan enthusiastically gave his father a warm bear hug as he heard Fermat do the same. "Alan! Look at you! You've grown!" Alan grinned up at his dad, a feeling of safeness and security washed over him. Jeff probably would have said more, but suddenly you could hear the sound of many thundering feet on the floor upstairs and in the hallway. "Uh Oh! Incoming!," Jeff laughed as the Scott, Virgil, and Gordon stampeded into the room, intent on being the first to welcome his little brother home. Shouts of "Hey Sprout," and "Kiddo" echoed off the walls as Alan's brothers gave him high fives and ruffled his hair. It reminded him of an assembly line; after they said hi to him they moved on to say high to Fermat. Alan looked around and realized that although his family was crazy, it was his family and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

_So that's it for Chapter 2! I know that its really short, and that after all of this time you loyal followers deserve a better and longer chapter, but school is crazy and finding time to type is hard. So, keep reviewing and thanks once again to my lovely and talented BETA…Athena's Owl!!_


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Dear all my faithful and loyal readers and reviewers,

This is just a small note saying that I will sadly not be able to update Most Dangerous Game until spring Break or the summer break. School is just getting to much to handle and I can't find enough time to do a good sized or quality chapter for y'all. So, you may get a surprise now and then, but look for updates around the summer!

Thanks so much and I love y'all!

Fantasyqueen10


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So first off, I'm so sorry that its taken me forever to update my stories! School has been crazy, but that's no excuse. I'm working on getting chapters out for all of my stories. Don't worry! There will be an MDG chapter out soon! So hang tight and make sure that you thank Kat100666 and Lostmoonchild and their friend for getting me off my butt and back to writing!

Love to ya'll!

Fantasyqueen10


End file.
